character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ichigo Kurosaki (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0
Summary Ichigo Kurosaki was a normal kid aside from the fact he could see ghosts. One day when he was 9, he saw a girl about to fall into a river and Ichigo tried to save, however, the girl was a monster called a Hollow which killed his mother. Years later he would meet Rukia who was a Shinigami, a soul reaper who helped the ghosts moved into the afterlife or kill Hollows. Rukia had to give Ichigo a part of her power and Ichigo became a Shinigami himself. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A as Shinigami Ichigo, 6-C as Shikai Ichigo, High 6-C as Bankai Ichigo, Low 6-B as Visored Hollow Masked Ichigo, 6-B as Dangai Ichigo, High 6-B as Fullbring Ichigo, 6-A as Fullbring Shikai Ichigo, High 6-A as Merged Hollow Ichigo, High 6-A as True Bankai Ichigo Name: Ichigo Kurosaki Origin: Death Battle (Bleach) Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Shinigami Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invisibility (When Ichigo uses his powers he makes a body out spiritual power which leaves his body behind), Transformation, Flight, Statistics Amplification, Energy Projection, Resistance to Time Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Island Level as Shinigami Ichigo, Island Level as Shikai Ichigo, Large Island Level as Bankai Ichigo, Small Country Level as Visored Hollow Masked Ichigo, Country Level as Dangai Ichigo, Small Continent Level as Fullbring Ichigo, Continent Level as Fullbring Shikai Ichigo, Multi-Continent Level as Merged Hollow Ichigo, Multi-Continent Level as True Bankai Ichigo Speed: Relativistic movement speed (Ichigo can take a journey in over 9 hours which took who was as fast as lightning a week) FTL reaction speed (By comparing his movement speed to his reaction speed Ichigo should have faster than light reaction speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Island Level as Shinigami Ichigo, Island Level as Shikai Ichigo, Large Island Level as Bankai Ichigo, Small Country Level as Visored Hollow Masked Ichigo, Country Level as Dangai Ichigo, Small Continent Level as Fullbring Ichigo, Continent Level as Fullbring Shikai Ichigo, Multi-Continent Level as Merged Hollow Ichigo, Multi-Continent Level as True Bankai Ichigo Durability: Small Island Level as Shinigami Ichigo, Island Level as Shikai Ichigo, Large Island Level as Bankai Ichigo, Small Country Level as Visored Hollow Masked Ichigo, Country Level as Dangai Ichigo, Small Continent Level as Fullbring Ichigo, Continent Level as Fullbring Shikai Ichigo, Multi-Continent Level as Merged Hollow Ichigo, Multi-Continent Level as True Bankai Ichigo Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range to Hundreds of metres Standard Equipment: Zanpakuto Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Getsuga Tensho: Ichigo fires a beam of spiritual energy from his sword. * Blut Vene: Ichigo increases his defence. * Shunpo: Ichigo uses a flash step which is vastly faster than his normal movement speed. * Shikai Ichigo: Shikai Ichigo is a form above his base form which is stronger than his Shinigami (Base) form. ** Bankai Ichigo: Bankai Ichigo is a transformation for Ichigo which boosts all of his stats by 5 to 10 times. *** Visored Hollow Masked Ichigo: Visored Hollow Masked Ichigo is a transformation Ichigo can use thanks to his Hollow powers, this form boosts his power even further. *** Vasto Lorde Ichigo: If Ichigo loses control over his Visored Hollow Masked form then he transforms into his Vasto Lorde form which is stronger than his Visored Hollow Masked form. **** Dangai Ichigo: After training with his dad, Ichigo got a second Bankai form called Dangai Ichigo. This forms ultimate attack is Mugetsu which is a giant beam of dark energy, however, using this move sacrifices all of his Ichigo's powers. ***** Fullbring Ichigo: After losing his powers, Ichigo gained them back and even more with Fullbringer powers which also gave him access to a new form called Fullbring Shikai Ichigo. ****** Fullbring Shikai Ichigo: Ichigo can use his Shikai form on top of his Fullbring form to turn into the Fullbring Shikai Ichigo form. ******* Merged Hollow Ichigo: After Ichigo had another Shikai form created he gained the Merged Hollow Ichigo form. This form has two Zanpakuto and is the perfect balance to exist between his Hollow side, his Quincy side and his Shinigami side. ******** True Bankai Ichigo: Ichigo can use a Bankai on top of his Merged Hollow Ichigo form which grants him his ultimate form, True Bankai Ichigo. Note: This profile is based on what is in Death Battles video, any information displayed on any profile based on Death Battle are solely based on whatever is said in their videos and not my own opinion. So if a character is weaker or stronger on a profile than they actually are then it isn't my fault. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6